Affinity (Equipment List)
:See the Affinity page for general information on the topic. :This topic is in need of an update as of July 2016. Many of the armor sets below may have been retired, renamed, or reworked. Please make updates to help the community This is a grouping of weapons, armor, accessories by affinity. Equipment by Affinity Below are lists of equipment organized by affinity and equipment types. Weapons List Your characters combat abilities are first determined by the weapon you choose. :Innate weapons Affliction Weapons *Poison Drenched Daggers Fire Weapons *Wanderer's Blazing Bow Lightning Weapons *Falchion of the Inner Spark Earth Weapons *Gunslinger's Six-Shooters Radiance Weapons *Wand of Boundless Light Shadow Weapons *Armament of Unrelenting Vengeance Water Weapons *Supercooled Power Cannon Armor List Most armor items with the same affinity have one word in common, so they can be thought of as sets, though by no means are you obligated to use a full set. Affliction Armor *''Waiting for updates.'' Fire Armor *''Waiting for updates.'' Lightning Armor *''Waiting for updates.'' Earth Weapons *''Waiting for updates.'' Radiance Armor *''Waiting for updates.'' Shadow Armor *''Waiting for updates.'' Water Armor *''Waiting for updates.'' Accessories List Affliction Accessories *Ring of Virulence *'Poison-Etched Amulet non-innate (6/12/16 may need updates)' *'Defiler's Piercing' Fire Accessories *'Band of Flame non-innate (6/12/16 may need updates)' *'Molten Iron Orb (6/12/16 may need updates)' Lightning Accessories *Magnetic Wrist Charm *Quicksilver Pendant *'Earrings of Enduring Energy' Physical Accessories *'Defender's Wristguard non-innate (6/12/16 may need updates)' *Reinforcing Charm EARTH Accessories :Formerly Primal *Excruciating Anklet *Rabbit Fur Anklet *Earrings of Percision *Earrings of Infusion *Ring of Crushing Might *Ring of Shielding *'Bracer of Survival' Radiance Accessories *'Radiant Bulwark (6/12/16 may need updates)' *Fallen Star Charm Shadow Accessories *Shadowy Insignia *'Shadowforged Band non-innate (6/12/16 may need updates)' *'Earrings of the Darkest Night' Water Accessories *Crystal-Shard Earrings *Sigil of Piercing Cold *'Ring of the Rising Tide' Related Topics *Combat - unlike other games, you are not locked into a single combat class. Instead abilities are based on the gear you equip. Post-Launch Armor List All armor and accessories above this point may have been retired and those retained as of June 2016 may need updates. :Because non-innate items must be discovered or unlocked, supposition about affinity is noted but must be verified. Light Armor *Wanderer's Blazing Guise - fire (light) Innate *Gunslinger's Last Resort - earth (starter option - "western") Innate *Mantle of Boundless Light - radiance (light) Innate :Non-innate *Raiment of Frozen Sorrow - probably water non-innate *Vestment of the Lightning Caller probably lightning non-innate *Diabolical Scientists Coat - probably affliction non-innate *Night Herald's Promise probably shadow non-innate Medium Armor *Manifestation of the Inner Spark - lightning (starter option - "fantasy") Innate *Poison Drenched Leathers - affliction Innate :Non-innate *Frenzied Slayer's Chainmail ?' non-innate *Frostlord's Guard - ''probably water non-innate *Armored Brawler's Doublet '''? non-innate *Crusader's Calling ? non-innate *Hauberk of Piercing Judgement probably shadow non-innate Heavy Armor *Supercooled Power Armor - water (starter option "sci-fi") Innate *Plate of Unrelenting Vengeance - shadow Innate :Non-innate *Flame Bound Cuirass - flame non-innate *Electrified Assault Exo-Suit lightning non-innate *Unflinching Embodiment of Stone possibly earth non-innate (looks like the fantasy starter armor) *Blight Warden's Suffering possibly affliction non-innate *Avenging Champion's Aegis possibly radiance non-innate (same graphic as all white armor in beta) Post Launch Non-innate Accessories :Because non-innate items must be discovered or unlocked, supposition about affinity is noted but must be verified. ALL of these are NON-INNATE. Some non-innate are in the pre-launch list above, but need updates. *Volcanic Bracer - fire *Sigil of Piercing Floods - water *The Drowning Ring - water *Brooch of the Boundless Eye - ? *Forsaken Band of Power - ? *Ring of Indifference - ? *Belt of Virulence - affliction *Blessed Brooch - radiance *High Herald's Ring ? *Spite Etched Bracer ?